Energy efficient engines of reduced size are desirable for fuel economy and cost reduction. Smaller engines provide less torque than larger engines. A supercharger is sometimes used to increase torque available from an engine. The supercharger provides additional air to the engine intake manifold, boosting torque provided, especially at low engine speeds.